Yasuo Fukuda
Admiral Yasuo Fukuda was a high-ranking officer in the Yamatian navy and the representative of Shogun Masamori Hyuga in Aison during the Yamatian Invasion. He was one of the Yamatian commanders who participated in the First Battle of Myridia and was responsible for the Yamatian victories in the Battle of Jade Sea and Battle of Carpie Bay. He was murdered by Zarnagon and Richelieu when his investigations led him too close to the secret plots of the Clergy of Mardük. Biography Early Years Yasuo Fukuda was born to a prestigious clan in Yamato, joining the navy at an early age to serve the empire's ambitions. He sided with Shogun Masamori Hyuga during the Unification of Yamato and was rewarded with the rank of Admiral in the Shogun's fleet. He helped lead the imperial navy to victory against the Blue Dragon pirates in the Battle of Jade Sea. Distreyd Era During the Yamatian Invasion Yasuo was made one of the commanders of Yamato's Aisonian campaign along with Richelieu and Zarnagon. Although Yasuo distrusted the Clergy of Mardük, he worked alongside them as he saw how efficient their magic was in battle. Yasuo led the victorious Yamatian navy against Aison's defenders in the Battle of Carpie Bay, allowing the empire's and the clergy's forces to invade the Heartlands. He assisted Richelieu and Zarnagon's forces in the First Battle of Myridia, eventually taking over the Aisonian capital. After the battle had ended, Yasuo expected to take charge of the rest of the Aisonian campaign and rule from Myridia as the Shogun had intended. However, he was surprised to see that Zarnagon had appointed himself as the Witch-king of Myridia instead. The furious Yasuo confronted Zarnagon in the throne room, demanding an explanation, and became even more furious when Zarnagon openly mocked him and the Shogun while claiming that the Clergy of Mardük now ruled the empire. Zarnagon's insults were too much for Yasuo who attacked the cleric in rage. He was subdued by the combined magic of Zarnagon and Richelieu and could only watch as clerics brought a captured Aisonian mage in the room. Death Zarnagon and Richelieu announced that the Aisonian mage had tried to assassinate Yasuo. Before the Admiral could react, he was struck down, and the Aisonian mage was executed on the spot. The admiral death was framed to have been caused by an Aisonian loyalist in order to keep the Clergy of Mardük's involvement in the deed a secret. Legacy As a result of Admiral Yasuo's death, Zarnagon became the uncontested ruler of Aison during the Yamatian occupation. However, as soon as the Admiral's death reached the Shogun's ears, he sent his representative, Captain Varalia Earthhaven, to keep an eye on Zarnagon and the clergy's actions in Aison, which would lead to growing tension between the Yamatian soldiers and the clerics of Mardük in Myridia. Aliases and Nicknames ; Admiral of the Navy : His title as the commander of Yamato's fleet in Aison. Appearance Tall, dark hair, clad in armor with the Yamato Empire's colors. Personality and Traits Loyal to the Shogun to the very end. He tolerated the Clergy of Mardük as he saw them as useful allies but when he noticed their true nature and how they disrespected the Shogun, he was more than willing to put them all to the sword to save Yamato from their schemes. He was easily angered when those not born of Yamato tried to say they were superior to him and native Yamatians. Powers and Abilities He was a skilled strategist, capable of commanding the Yamatian fleet to do the impossible: invade Aison through Carpie Bay. He was also moderately skilled in using his katana. Relationships Kareth d'Zarnagon Yasuo tolerated Zarnagon's presence as one of the generals during the invasion, but became annoyed when Zarnagon announced himself as the Witch-king of Myridia even though Yasuo believed he should've been the one on the throne instead of Zarnagon. This rivalry eventually escalated that Zarnagon openly mocked Yasuo so that the man could give him an advantage and get rid of him, a trap Yasuo fell for and paid with his life. Masamori Hyuga Yasuo respected the Shogun a great deal and was willing to die for his and Yamato's sake. Masamori saw Yasuo as a capable commander who he intrusted with the invasion of Aison. See also *Battle of Carpie Bay *Battle of Jade Sea *First Battle of Myridia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire